


Equilibrium

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 3p, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, with fanart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 工藤闻言笑了起来，和白马交换了一个眼神。“啊，我亲爱的怪盗先生，” 白马叹息般地说。“你已经很久没有见过我们真正联手合作了，” 工藤继续道。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [炏燚 (kait)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/gifts).



> ※ 大学期间已经交往的白新快设定。严格意义上不能算修罗场，应该是 Polyamory， 感情箭头的话应该是白→ →← ←快→←新。  
> ※ 3P + Double Penetration 预警，CP洁癖请注意避雷！  
> ※ 图是 Kait 太太出的，请大家多多敲碗向 kait 太太要求黄兔！壮大我们北极圈

工藤今天火很大，可能有些玩过头了，黑羽分神地想，与其说是亲吻不如说是在舔咬，充满了怒气，手上的力道也很重，掐得他小臂有点发疼，黑羽嘶了一声，挣脱出来。背后的人倒是一直温柔地抚摸他，然而种种经验表明，白马这家伙在床上的绅士表现都是假象，如果他放任自己轻信，后果往往很惨，黑羽像只防备的小动物，竖起背脊，微眯起眼睛。

“唉，” 身后传来白马调笑的叹息，“我们的怪盗先生永远不知悔改。”

黑羽偏过头，给身后的人让出一点位置，白马轻缓地亲吻着他的脖颈，语气和动作完全不符，工藤则抬着脸，勾着唇角看他，苍蓝的眼睛里闪着冷光，指尖却温柔地抚摸上他的手腕，今晚这俩侦探都有点不大对头，简直精神分裂，黑羽有些纳闷，“？”

清脆的金属响声，黑羽猛地一惊，目光下落，看到工藤铐住了他的右手，怒气值点满的名侦探直接把钥匙扔了，朝着他挑衅地晃了晃手腕。黑羽被他牵得一动，条件反射回头去看身后的人，白马似乎预料到了他会这么做，朝着他弯起眼睛，当着他的面，缓缓地，意有所指地，将他的左手也铐上。

黑羽：“……”

白马神情不变，回过身，将钥匙放在床尾凳上，推进了一点，水平压在手机下面，九十度直角，非常强迫症，黑羽微张着嘴，看对方云淡风轻地做完这一系列动作，还要朝着他笑，半晌回不过神，“……”

工藤单手枕在脑后，看了这一幕，忍不住嘲道：“你可真够可以的。”

“嗯，” 白马毫不在意地说，“他喜欢这样。”

“呵，” 这工藤倒是同意的，“毕竟是不自量力的小偷呢。”

两位侦探用实事求是的语气讨论他，仿佛他不在房间里，黑羽的脸上泛起些许不自然的潮红，调整了一下表情，哼笑一声：“现在高兴还太早，我的评论家们。”

这点程度的手铐还难不住他，黑羽抬起左手，想要展示一下什么叫不自量力，指尖还没来得及捏拢就被按在他人掌心，白马用空余的手握住他的下颚，轻柔地，不可置疑地，抬起他的脸。

工藤一直似笑非笑地看着他，显然不想多等，手指已经往他身下探去，黑羽条件反射想逃，手腕却被同时被紧紧握住，金属铐叮当作响，两位侦探仿佛心有灵犀，手上同时加力，黑羽的衬衫脱了一半，还挂在臂弯上，几乎无法动弹，“……”

白马贴着他的侧脸，语气和缓，像是评论天气，朝着工藤说：“我觉得他应该逃不掉了，你觉得呢？”

“啊，” 工藤直视着他，“识时务者为俊杰，也是一个合格的小偷的必修课吧。”

黑羽微阖着眼睛，半边唇角勾起，并没有很当回事，“我亲爱的侦探们，你们什么时候见我认输过？”

工藤闻言笑了起来，和白马交换了一个眼神。

“啊，我亲爱的怪盗先生，” 白马叹息般地说。

“你已经很久没有见过我们真正联手合作了，” 工藤继续道。

黑羽的神情空白了一瞬，眼睛从左转到右，白马笑起来，说：“他害怕了。”

“哈，” 工藤略是嘲讽地道，“胆大包天的小偷先生也会害怕吗？”

“喔~，” 黑羽心跳疯狂加快，还要强撑着扑克脸，努力保持调笑的神情，“那我只能…期…”

白马一直抚摸着他侧颈的手缓缓上移，滑过他的喉结，这个部位很脆弱，黑羽不敢继续了，不由自主吞咽了一下。白马轻轻笑了笑，指尖摩挲过他的下颚，到达唇角，微微加力，黑羽顺从地仰起脸，和对方交换了一个亲吻。

“你看，” 白马微笑着道，眼睛看着他，却分明是说给另一个人听的，“他要改变策略了。”

工藤闻言哼笑了一声，“这一招也就对你有用。”

白马回手在抽屉里拿出润滑剂，扔给工藤，工藤反手接了，用拇指打开盖子，始终似笑非笑地盯着他，像是盯着一头猎物，黑羽有些紧张，下意识地深呼吸，身后的人敏锐地察觉到了，摩挲着他的手腕，“嘘。”

黑羽犯了一个错误：他投向了温柔的陷阱，丝毫没有意识到今晚的网上有两位捕食者，正在互相协助。工藤探进他的穴口，并没有很温柔，颇有些长驱直入的意思，黑羽条件反射想要调整姿势，白马却反手握住他，将他紧紧圈在怀里，黑羽在对方的压制下只能往后仰，挺起腰，反而让工藤入侵得更容易，侦探的指尖几乎是撞上他的敏感点，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，发出一声闷哼：“！”

白马的拇指摩挲着他的唇角，从上至下，笑意盈盈地看着他，舔过他的下唇和齿间，和他舌尖厮磨，姿态温柔，说出来的话却让他浑身战栗，白马一次一次地亲吻着他，在他喘息的间隔里说：“工藤君，你觉得，我们，应该，怎么惩罚他呢？”

工藤的眼睛很亮，指尖不停地在他的后穴转动扩张，带着烧灼感，像是怒气，“我大概可以猜到你在想什么，但我得先表示一下我的不满。”

白马发出一个单音节，意思是他请，黑羽控制不住地脸红了，气喘不匀地吸气，低下头，又抬起来。

白马把他放开了一点，紧握着他手腕的指尖沿着手铐的边沿摩挲，声音里带着笑，“我们的怪盗先生有什么想说的吗？”

工藤也停了动作，挑战地看着他，这是两位侦探留给他最后的机会，黑羽颤着呼吸，浑身燃烧，想了想，微微前倾，右手按上工藤的肩膀，舔了舔唇，说：“来吧。”

工藤露出牙齿，握住他的手腕，朝着白马抬了抬下颚，白马会意，从身后把他托起来，黑羽完全无法着力，工藤看着他，眼里略带嘲讽，说：“自己坐下来。”

黑羽的脸烧得通红，然而不肯认输，半跪在床上，试了试活动手腕。工藤命令归命令，依旧紧紧按着他的手腕不动，黑羽没有办法，只能动左手，白马倒是由着他去，手铐叮当作响，黑羽握住工藤的下体，花了半秒考虑把对方捏残的可能性——

工藤哧笑：“你敢。”

白马的左手抚摸着他的腿侧，闻言也猜到了他在想什么，假惺惺地过来帮忙，指尖帮他撑开穴口，空余的手环过他的腰际，支撑着他，这个感觉太奇怪了，黑羽红着脸，瞪着对面，咬紧了下唇，一点一点地将自己往下沉。

工藤皱着眉，额头上沁出一滴汗，过了一会儿，压着声音说：“你真是太宠他了。”

白马支撑了黑羽一大半的体重，控制着他的速度，闻言笑了起来，说：“我不想他受伤。”

黑羽似乎发现了逐个击破的机会，瞪了瞪工藤，回头向白马讨要亲吻，白马笑着咬了咬他的下唇，接着说：“毕竟夜还有很长。”

黑羽：“……”

工藤满脸嘲笑，往上挺了挺腰，黑羽没有防备，整个都滑了进去，只有烧灼感，不住深呼吸，控制不住发出低喊，“可…恶！”

今晚工藤怒气值点满，根本没有给他适应的时间，直接拔出，再次一送到底，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，条件反射想要挣扎，身后的人却紧紧地抱住他，圈过他的腰际，握住他的下体，黑羽被囚禁在看似温柔，实际毫无脱逃余地的怀抱里，绷直了腿，“啊啊啊轻点…轻点啊名侦探！”

工藤眯了眯眼睛，不给他任何喘息的机会，直接开始又快又狠的抽插，黑羽被捣得两眼发黑，几乎感觉不到快感，喘不过气，只能张着嘴承受，从额头沁出细细密密的汗来。工藤看着他，似乎很满意他的反应，唇角一勾，再次从外至里，一贯到底，半是故意地碾过他的敏感点，黑羽刺激过度，发出悲鸣，不住喘息，两只手无意识地挣扎，拉得手铐不住作响。

“解气了吗？” 白马的声音在他身后慢条斯理地响起，“工藤君。”

工藤哼笑了一声，“也就因为你，他才会这么肆无忌惮。”

黑羽的耳边嗡嗡的，完全无法处理语言信息，隐约听见白马说：“只有这样他才会露出破绽啊。”

工藤笑了起来，依旧忽略他的存在，仿佛只是在和白马聊天，“你这家伙的爱好才是真的可怕。”

什么？黑羽皱起鼻尖，条件反射往后看，白马恰好也在看他，眼睛里带着点笑意，朝着工藤说：“当然是瞒不过工藤君的。”

“我看你也没想瞒，” 工藤嘲道，依旧缓慢地在他体内进出，“整个警视厅都知道了。”

白马闻言居然笑出声来，黑羽有些茫然，感觉自己像是被扔在对话外，“什么知道？”

“嘘，” 白马亲了亲他的太阳穴，将他抱紧了一些，把他的脑袋往后按，使得黑羽不得不抬腰后仰，“工藤君，交给你了。”

黑羽还没来得及反应，工藤重又一送到底，从这个姿势可以直接顶上他的敏感点，黑羽短促地叫了一声，绷直了背脊，眼睛无助地转向旁边。白马侧着头，紧紧地圈着他，因为太过了解他，所以可以准确无误地将他完全打开，工藤毫不客气地反复抽送，一次次撞上他的腺体，黑羽刚开始还能忍耐，渐渐承受不住了，瞳孔微微涣散，浑身止不住轻颤，“太多…太多了……”

“喜欢吗？” 白马温柔地问道，这语气让他不由自主绞紧，“这也是黑羽君今晚计划在内的安排吗？”

“我不知…我不知道你在…你在说什么，” 黑羽的尾音被顶得一次次涣散，已经有些语无伦次，“你们…你们技不如人，还…还要怪别人…”

“哦？” 白马像是听到了什么有趣的事情，下颚抵着他的肩膀，朝着对面，语气带笑，“工藤君，他说我们技不如人呢。”

“啧，” 工藤听上去有些不耐烦，“会说出这种话，绝对是因为你太放纵他的关系。”

白马在他耳边笑起来，温热的吐息撩过他耳边的碎发，黑羽皱起脸，依旧觉得自己对理解这个对话少了一个环节，眼睛转来转去，白马说：“看，他分心了。”

工藤闻言露出一点笑容，朝着黑羽说：“想什么呢。”

工藤握住他的胯骨，直视着他，苍蓝的眼睛里闪着略是嘲讽的光，像是已经勘破了他的伪装，却迟迟不说，黑羽蹙起眉，隐约觉得对方的动作慢了下来，工藤缓慢地在他体内抽送着，细致又专注地碾磨他的敏感点，近乎温柔的幻象，快感一波一波涌上，然而黑羽却有种解谜少了一块关键环节的感觉，不住眨着眼睛，“？”

工藤微微喘息，一直看着他，过了片刻，眼睛转向他的身后，朝着白马抬了抬下颚，像是交换了什么情报，唇角一勾。黑羽想要转过头，白马手上的力气突然大了一点，将他牢牢固在原地，在他的耳边压低了声音说：“你真是太自不量力了，我们的小偷先生。”

这个语气似曾相识，却着实有些奇怪，黑羽现下脑子不够用，只顾得上大口喘息，几乎要被工藤逼到顶点，习惯性地反手想要环住身后人的脖颈，“我——”

白马强硬地将他的手按下来，压着他的双臂，黑羽动弹不得，不解地皱起脸，被工藤反常温柔的折磨顶得小腿不住发颤，喉头溢出呻吟，“你们…为什…你…”

工藤微微皱着眉，看上去十分忍耐，一次一次专注地顶着他的敏感点，黑羽受不了了，往后仰去，将脸埋进白马的脖颈，随着身下的动作发出断断续续的气音，“哈、啊、啊——”

脖颈边少了熟悉的亲吻，有点冷，身后的怀抱太紧了，黑羽不住徒劳地挣扎，身下的力道不太够，一直将他维持在边缘，黑羽完全不明白怎么回事，茫然地睁着眼睛，缓慢地眨动。

“依旧没有意识到呢，” 白马的声音再次响起，颇是玩味，“我们的小偷先生。”

“你平时都怎么忍的，” 工藤说，“这也太夸张了。”

“过奖，” 白马说，“我喜欢这样。”

白马圈着他的胸口，空余的手沿着他的脖颈往上，一反常态地没有吻他，只是拿指尖摩挲过他的下唇，黑羽伸出舌尖舔了舔，白马侧了侧头，像是想去吻他的侧脸，随即笑起来，没有继续，反而毫无干系地对着工藤说：“这才是真的难忍。”

“这就对你这家伙有用，” 工藤嘲道，随即猛地往上一顶。

黑羽猝不及防，发出尖叫，白马的掌心瞬间覆过他的双唇，把所有的声音都闷在里面，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，不住喘息，胸口重重起伏，终于反应过来错乱感在哪里——这俩家伙角色对换了！

“真够慢的，” 工藤半是嘲讽地侧了侧头，“倒是好好考虑一下现状啊，小偷先生。”

“他要还能思考，” 白马侧脸看着他，手上力道毫不留情，眼里却全是笑意，“那就是我们的失误了。”

“行行行，” 工藤说，“配合就配合，烦死了，真是的。”

配合什么？黑羽深深呼吸，本能地想要挣扎，然而根本无法动弹，白马紧紧地圈着他，调笑地在他的耳尖上咬了咬。工藤看样子还没消气，在顶入他体内的同时在他的臀部掐了一把，黑羽猛地闭紧了眼睛，再睁开的时候睫毛上挂了一滴泪，“唔…唔！”

“完蛋，” 工藤直视着他，听起来居然有些愉悦，“好想欺负，怎么办。”

白马又笑起来，黑羽浑身滚过战栗，脸不住红了，不住在对方掌心下发出抗议的鼻音，工藤说：“先让我来。”

工藤重又恢复了之前的那个抽插速度，黑羽无法大口呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，发出的声音像是抽泣，不停将脑袋向后偏转，眼神近乎哀求，白马看见了他，温柔地吻他的耳侧，“嘘。”

黑羽不住地眨着眼睛，几乎被工藤逼到极限，已经受不了了，然而谁也没有要照顾他前面的意思，黑羽皱起眉，扭动着腰，“唔——”

“想要吗？” 工藤侧着头看他，语气居然有些好奇，让他想起那个恶魔小学生江户川，“还不够吗？”

黑羽发出悲鸣，反弓起背脊，白马放开了手，黑羽像是溺水般大口吸气，“可…恶……！”

“差不多也快到他的极限了，” 白马用一种评论天气的语气说道，“工藤君。”

“啊，” 工藤同样用一种和当下场景完全不相干的自信语气回道，“我看着他呢。”

黑羽被压在高潮的边缘下不来，脑子一片空白，不知道他们在说什么，只是不住动着腰，“开什么…开什么玩笑…”

“喂喂喂，” 工藤说，“这可不是你说了算的。”

白马还在笑，伸手过来，握住黑羽的右手腕，工藤和他铐在一起的手也动了起来，同样抓住他的小臂。黑羽有些茫然，没有反抗，看着两位侦探指引着他的手按上自己的下体，白马握着他的五指，略微加力，开始上下滑动，工藤调整了一下姿势，将拇指擦过他的铃口，从另一边握住他，同样跟着白马的动作开始套弄，手铐不住发出清脆的响声，这个视觉效果太过了，黑羽又是刺激又是难堪，忍不住弓起背脊，别开眼睛。

“啊啊，” 白马空余的手还握着他的下颚，温柔又不容置疑地将他的脸转回来，“可不要逃避哦，我们的怪盗先生。”

工藤一直似笑非笑地看着他，缓缓地抽动，黑羽看着自己在两个侦探的手里越变越兴奋，有种被迫认罪的感觉，浑身发颤，不住蜷起脚趾，“不行…我已经…”

“你觉得呢？” 白马笑着碾磨他的耳垂，含糊不清地说，“工藤君。”

“也就到这种程度而已，” 工藤说。

白马环过他的腰间，小臂卡着他的胯骨，将他抱直了一点，给工藤留出动作的余地，工藤一次次地顶送在他的腺体，两位侦探的手同样加快速度，几乎是毫不留情的前后夹击，黑羽瞳孔涣散，眼前一阵阵发白，像只风筝，被拽得一动一动，全身绞紧，小腿不住颤抖，在工藤又一次毫不留情的一贯到底中，哭叫着达到高潮。

黑羽不停抽气，还没来得及回神，迷迷糊糊听见工藤说：“抱歉，我今天真的很不想忍。”

黑羽还没缓过来，工藤就不停继续，半是故意惩罚半是自我享受，黑羽承受不住，崩溃大叫，“太过了啊啊啊——啊啊啊啊！”

工藤死死地掐着他的胯骨，眼睛很亮，舔着下唇，微眯着眼睛，“这可是你自找的。”

黑羽浑身剧烈颤抖，往后跌去，整个人紧绷着，倒在白马的怀里，白马将他换了一个姿势，好歹没有直接刺激过度敏感的腺体了，却也没有要放开他的意思，反而还笑意盈盈地对他说：“希望你下次可以记得这个感觉，热爱挑战的怪盗先生。”

黑羽连自己是谁都快要不记得了，浑身发颤，连话都说不完全，抖着嘴唇，不停皱起脸，求助地看着身后的人。白马回视着他，指尖缓缓摩挲着他的下颚，唇边弯着小小的弧度，完全虚幻的温柔，黑羽无神地眨了会儿眼睛，知道对方今天是不打算给他放水了，下意识地回过头，看向工藤。

工藤居然还能分心嘲笑他：“这家伙…这家伙看来终于！” 黑羽被顶出一声控制不住的尖叫，工藤挑了挑唇角，看上去很满意，“终于有觉悟了。”

工藤说完这句话后停了一下，黑羽终于得到片刻机会，拼命喘息，扑克脸不消两秒就可以归位，耸起肩膀把侧脸滚落的一滴汗擦了，居高临下地看着面前的名侦探：“哼，你们也只是到这种程度而已。”

工藤直视着他，看上去居然有点真实困惑，转过眼睛，朝着白马：“他为什么永远都学不乖？”

“如果能学乖的话就不会这么讨人喜欢了，” 白马悠然地答。

黑羽：“……”

工藤缓缓地在他体内磨了磨，黑羽猛地绞紧，差点又要叫出来，马上咽了下去，工藤敏锐地捕捉到了，露出牙齿，又重复了一下刚才的动作，黑羽绷紧了小腿，缓缓吸气，不肯服输，不服地瞪着面前的人。

工藤紧紧地盯着他，却依旧不把他当在房间里，用意明显地朝着他身后的人说：“喂。”

白马将下颚扣在黑羽的肩膀上，正在漫不经心地拨弄着他的乳尖，闻言发出一个懒懒的音节。

“做得到吗？” 工藤换了一个姿势，半跪在床上，“我忍不住了。”

黑羽要抓狂了：他最讨厌这俩家伙旁若无人地当着他的面讨论有关他的事，简直抓心挠肺，在床上尤其，工藤这家伙露出这种表情倒不是什么新鲜事，要是白马那家伙也参与进来，这才是——

白马抬起眼睛看他，神色促狭，近乎恶劣，带着隐约笑意，说：“当然。”

黑羽还没来得及反应，白马就直起身，双手穿过他的膝弯，托着他的双腿，一整个将他抱了起来。黑羽双腿腾空，被打开到一个不可能的姿势，后庭羞耻地暴露在空气里，一瞬间瞳孔紧缩：“！！”

白马重新扣住他的肩膀，语气带笑，不知道是在对谁说：“Enjoy。”

工藤握着他的脚踝，将他的腿再拎高了一些，不由分说地重新推进，黑羽被挤在两个人中间，下半身没有任何可以着力的点，感觉完全失控，像是在被献祭，又难堪又刺激，“啊啊啊慢…慢一点…”

“现在他知道求饶了，” 工藤嘲道。

工藤开始纯粹自我享受，毫无顾忌，次次贯穿到底，黑羽被顶得几乎无法呼吸，脚尖堪堪勾着工藤的肩膀，不停地被撞进身后人的怀抱。白马牢牢地囚禁着他，舔过他的耳垂，沿着他的侧颈吮吻，动作格外的慢条斯理，充满了迷惑人心的温柔，黑羽的意识在身体的两边被拽来拽去，近乎错乱，连话都说不完全，“你们…你们这群…混蛋…”

“喂喂，” 工藤喘息着说，“你别老给他放水啊。”

白马闻言哼笑一声，往后仰了仰，将他抬高了一点，工藤直接顶上他的腺体，黑羽尖叫一声，指尖掐进自己的腿侧，惊恐地睁大眼睛，“不行…不行！受不了的！”

工藤微眯起眼睛，没有任何要慢下来的意思，脸上泛着些微潮红，像是捕食者面对毫无反抗能力的猎物，舔了舔下唇。黑羽被捣得喘不上气，渐渐再次起了反应，浑身泛上一层粉色，微张着嘴，只能承受，“啊…啊…哈…”

“果然，” 工藤看准了每一个换气的空隙，狠狠顶送，“你，是最麻烦的。”

工藤皱着眉，狠狠抽送了几次，发出一个气音，直接射在他的身体里，黑羽连阻止都来不及，小腿滑落对方肩膀，指尖不住发颤，“混蛋…混蛋…！”

工藤抓了一个枕头盖在脸上，过了片刻，从他身体里退出，拉过黑羽的衬衫下摆，随意地擦了擦，翻了个身，趴着不动了。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽满心不可思议，瞪大了眼睛看着工藤，过了片刻，深深抓狂：“靠！这家伙就这么睡着了！”

对方留在他身体里的液体还在往下流，黑羽要气死了，觉得自己像是被用完就弃的祭品，伸手去抓枕头，手一动才想起自己还和这两位铐在一起，更是受不了，条件反射回头找能用来开锁的物件。

白马还半跪在他身后，神情如常，仿佛他们在图书馆自习室里，朝着他笑了笑。

黑羽：“……”

黑羽的目光下落，眼睛再次瞪圆：“我的天啊，你居然？你你…” 黑羽转头看了看人事不省的工藤，又看了看依旧穿着长裤，好整以暇的白马，发自肺腑地感叹：“你们两个谁更变态，真的不好说。”

白马的神色里多了点促狭，没有回答，取了钥匙，把手铐解了，指尖摩挲过他的手腕，在被磨出红印的地方落下一吻。这种温柔是他熟悉的，黑羽又开心了起来，环上对方的脖颈，舔了舔小虎牙，“嘿嘿。”

白马亲昵地吻了吻他的侧脸，将他抱了起来，带到浴室。白马环着他的腰际，开淋浴，试水温，非常贴心，无微不至，在这个人的地方他总能得到更多的特权，黑羽弯起眼睛，蹭了蹭脑袋，“嘻。”

白马搓了一点沐浴露在手里，替他按摩肩膀，一边漫不经心地说：“今天你把工藤君捉弄得很惨。”

“哦？” 黑羽斜睨着身旁，“说得好像你就全身而退了似的。”

“听到火警我就已经知道了，” 白马毫不在意地说，掌心经过他的颈侧，将他的脑袋拨得一动一动，像是在点头，“对我来说这是举一反三的事，黑羽同学。”

“谁让他技不如人，” 黑羽得意地说，“这么明显的陷阱都没有发现，活该。你不觉得名侦探淋湿了还挺性感的吗？估计能登少女杂志粉榜半年吧。”

白马笑了笑，没有直接回答，过了一会儿，接着说：“他为了能来参加你的现场，是连夜解决了外地警署的委托，临时赶回来的。”

“啊？” 黑羽愣了一下，工藤的体质有异于常人，经常因为卷入各种奇怪案件而神龙见首不见尾，昨晚没回来，还以为是睡在警局了，“他去了外地？”

白马弯着唇角，不说话，黑羽越想越觉得尴尬，工藤这个家伙平日里对他态度不能算好，偶尔对他流露点在意就格外让人感到牙酸，这么想来此君从外地连夜赶回，被他浇了一头一脸——哦，难怪出完气就倒头睡死，大概这就是名侦探的浪漫（结论完全不对）。

白马就看着他脸色精彩纷呈，唇角一直神秘地扬着，慢慢地替他把沐浴露洗了，这家伙平日里倒是挺宠他的，讲起情话也一点不含糊，黑羽已经习惯了，没办法，人设如此，然而从对方口中听见[其实工藤还是很喜欢你的]这种事情多少让他有些不自在，不由得清了清嗓子，没话找话地说：“相比之下你倒是业务轻松啊，笨蛋侦探。”

白马像是听到了什么好笑的事情，弯起眼睛：“我是不会在你出预告的日子里接别的案件委托的，黑羽同学。”

“……”

黑羽短时间内收到双连击，呆滞了，一下子脑子反应不过来，从脸红到耳根：“哎？”

白马颇是促狭地看着他，轻轻啄了啄他微分的双唇，让他转过身，指尖轻柔地探进他的穴口，仔细地替他清理。黑羽满脑子都是对方刚才说过的话，有些心不在焉，下意识地放松身体，让对方进来得容易一些，因为听到了意料之外的告白，所以不情不愿地为今晚 KID 现场的恶作剧而有了点罪恶感，牙疼之余又觉得有些不服，“你们…你们俩真的一个比一个麻烦。”

白马在他耳边轻轻地笑，指尖在他的后穴打转，擦过他的敏感点，黑羽跳了一下，“别…别碰那里。”

白马亲了亲他的侧颈，继续替他清理，帮他按压放松，指尖依旧时不时地路过那个地方，黑羽方才已经被工藤催得有些感觉，再这样下去又要忍不了了，不由躲了躲，“小心点啦混蛋——”

白马环过他的胸口，将他固定在怀里，手上多加了点力，准确地按压他的腺体，黑羽没有防备，被逼出一个气音，“哈…啊！别——”

“你的觉悟看来还不够啊，” 白马调笑地咬了咬他的耳尖，“我亲爱的怪盗先生。”

“……” 黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，脑袋嗡嗡的，一下子把弦搭上了，“靠…靠！你故意…故意的！”

“虽说都是事实，” 白马亲了亲他的侧脸，语气带笑，“但的确也是故意的。”

黑羽要气死了，然而这个的确是自己落坑，怪不得别人，一听情话他就脑子发蒙，这么想来工藤反而好对付些，对这种手段从来不屑，黑羽从高中起就不擅长这个，总而言之——温柔的人变态起来是最可怕的，这是怪盗 KID 无数次以身实践得出至理名言。

白马颇是促狭地看着他：“想什么呢，黑羽同学。”

黑羽眨着眼睛，不知何时已经被对方推到了墙壁上，白马的指节还在他的身体里面，正近距离地看着他，眼里全是笑意，像是步步为营，因为计划初见成效而感到满意的捕猎者，黑羽的腿都软了，一阵阵酸麻从尾椎骨窜上，微微喘息，“混蛋…混蛋！”

“想要吗？” 白马笑意盈盈地问他。

黑羽的下体已经再次挺立，离对方只有咫尺之余，却还要倔强着摇头，不肯认输，白马悠悠地叹了口气，吻了吻他，说：“我真是太宠你了。”

黑羽猛地向后靠去，发出含糊的呜咽，白马单膝跪地，从下至上，舔过他的前端，舌尖往铃口探了探，在他体内按压的指尖持续加力，黑羽猛地一抖，差点坚持不住，“不行…不行的…！”

白马看着他，并没有要含住他的意思，只是来回摩挲着他的前端，黑羽眼前一阵阵发白，整个人都往下滑，小腿剧烈发颤，手指绞进对方的头发，“受不了…受不…太多了…！”

白马放开他，弯着唇角，吻了吻他的小腹，“想要吗？”

黑羽要崩溃了，摇头，点头，又摇头。白马发出一个随意的单音节，慢条斯理地继续对他的折磨，黑羽尖叫出声，不住挣扎，差点坐下去，却只是让对方的指节推进得更里而已，白马控制着力道，把他卡在不上不下的边缘，黑羽的内里一阵阵收缩，实在受不了了，不停抓着对方的头发：“够了…够…别…”

白马站起身，颇是促狭地抵着他的额头，没有说话，眼里带着笑意，黑羽浑身泛着潮红，已经没有办法了，颤着手环上对方的脖颈，不住点头。白马赞赏地吻了吻他，打开他的双腿，将他按到墙壁上，握着他的膝弯，以一个依旧让他完全无法着力的姿势，缓缓推进。黑羽毫无对策，只能下意识地缠住对方的腰和肩膀，紧紧搂着对方的脖颈，在白马力道控制精准的抽送中一次次震颤，“哈…啊…哈…”

白马的动作没有丝毫的紧迫感，仿佛在享受他的窘状，黑羽又舒服又难堪，指尖狠狠掐进对方的背脊，“你这个…你这个…！”

白马弯起唇角，抬起头吻他，轻柔地舔过他的唇角，再往里，黑羽一开始赌气地咬着牙，后来悄悄地松开了，他喜欢白马的亲吻，哪怕这种时候的温柔更有可能是幻觉。

对方今晚是不会轻易放过他了，黑羽迷蒙地想。

白马一直吻着他，一下一下往里抽送，情欲像是潮水一波一波冲刷，黑羽透不过气来，视野渐渐发白，从手到脚都勾不住了，不住往下滑。对方察觉到了，又把他抱得高了一些，紧紧地贴着他，黑羽像是被钉在展示墙上的蝴蝶，不停发颤，从鼻腔里溢出细小无助的呜咽。

过了很久，白马始终保持着这个不紧不慢的速度，也没有要继续照顾他下体的意思，这个姿势黑羽没法自己解决，完全在对方的掌控内，实在忍不住了，摆着脑袋，“再多…再多一点。”

白马近距离地看着他，喘息里混着笑，亲了亲他的侧脸，却没有要给他的意思，平日里这家伙挺宠他的，在这种时候反而特别恶劣，黑羽皱着脸，小小声委屈地说：“想…想要…”

白马停顿了一下，把脸埋在他的肩窝，深深呼吸，含糊地说：“Christ, this is harder than I thought。”

“？” 黑羽迷蒙地眨着眼睛，搂紧了对方，无意识地挺着腰，白马的喉间滚落一个单音节，近乎粗暴地上来吻他，舔咬着他的下唇，黑羽溢出一个索求的鼻音，又贴紧了一些，然后——

浴室的门开了，工藤打着哈欠，揉着眼睛进来，看见他们，并没有什么惊讶的样子，朝着白马说：“我就知道你太宠他了。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽略微清明了一些，连脚趾都红了，方才对白马说的话对工藤他是说不出口的，光被对方这样看着也有点说不出的羞耻，头顶冒烟，把脸埋在白马的头发里。白马抵着他的肩膀，含糊不清地笑，头也不回地朝着工藤说：“你再不来我就真的忍不住了。”

黑羽：“…………”

黑羽：“？？？”

黑羽抬起头，工藤隔着玻璃门朝他扬起手，看见他的神情，露出牙齿，“哟，今晚玩得开心吗，小偷先生？”

“哈？” 黑羽警惕起来，“你们想——”

白马猛地将他按进怀里，黑羽猝不及防，连墙壁唯一的支撑点也没了，尖叫一声，下意识地缠紧对方。白马抱着他，转了个方向，自己靠在墙壁上，始终深深埋在他的体内，转身的动作带来异样的摩擦和挤压，黑羽眼前白光乱闪，像只八爪鱼，扒着对方，胡乱喘息，“混…混蛋！你们想干什么！”

玻璃门被拉开的声音，工藤跨了进来，点了点他的背脊，仿佛在自习室里和他打招呼，“要进来了哦。”

什么进来？黑羽拼命眨着眼睛，猛然反应过来，疯狂摆动脑袋，“不行！不行不行不行！”

工藤不由分说地抵上他的穴口，黑羽双腿还被白马紧紧撑着，没有任何着力点，不敢挣扎，吓得浑身紧缩，如救命稻草般扒牢了正抱着他的人，直着脖子大喊，“名——侦——探——！！！”

白马先是被他绞得发出一个气音，又被吼得差点鼓膜穿孔，深深体会到双生子兄弟难缠的道理，无奈地用脑袋抵了抵黑羽的侧脸，手上加力，稳着他，“小心点。”

工藤哈哈哈地笑，在他的穴口戳了两下，这个感觉不太一样，黑羽不住眨着眼睛，过了漫长的三秒，意识到对方只是拿着手指戳他玩，气得要死，“给我适可而止一点啊！！！”

“啧，这就又开始肆无忌惮了，” 工藤在他的腰际掐了一把，语气不满，“绝对都是你惯出来的。”

工藤从下往上一节一节摸过他的脊椎，手势算不上温柔，更像是一个法医，似乎在考虑哪里开始剖析比较好，黑羽浑身汗毛都要竖起来了，又没法转头，只能满脸不可思议地瞪着面前的人。白马忍着笑，托着他膝弯的指尖安抚地动了动，小幅度地摩挲着他，工藤凉凉地说：“我看到了。”

黑羽：“……”

白马笑得肩膀抖动，“你玩够了吗？我这边很辛苦，也请工藤君体谅一下吧。”

白马缓缓进出他的身体，黑羽又有一种自己被送上祭坛的感觉，忍不住发出细小的闷哼，工藤双指捏着黑羽的后颈，凑近了一点，黑羽的视野里只有对方半只冰蓝的眼睛，听见工藤说：“开心吗？”

黑羽眼睛不停左右转动，意思是：不开心。

“哦，” 工藤面无表情，“遗憾。我觉得你还可以再开心一点。”

白马忍不住呛笑出声，抱着他的手开始发抖，黑羽要滑下来了，整个人往后仰，手脚并用地抓着瓷砖，“呜哇啊啊啊——”

工藤适时地往前一步，把他压回两个人中间，黑羽的背脊贴上对方的胸膛，终于缓过气来，不住喘息，条件反射回头。工藤看着他，舔了舔下唇，露出牙齿，挺了挺腰，不同于手指的硬物抵上来，黑羽瞳孔紧缩：“！！！”

白马发出一个忍耐不住的气音，喘息里混着笑：“工藤君……”

“欺负他真的好玩，” 工藤满意地说，“解气。”

黑羽全身绞得紧紧的，连脸也皱着，一点没有了那个睥睨众生的怪盗气质，像只意图躲避现实的小动物，仰着脖颈，不住抓狂：“放我下来！”

两位侦探闻言都笑起来，工藤嘲道：“你想什么呢。”

黑羽要疯了，白马那家伙一直埋在他的身体里，居然不受影响，工藤紧紧压着他的背脊，正伸长了手，往窗台上不知道在够什么，这个问题很大，看来要完，黑羽浑身滚过一阵战栗，有种不妙的预感，结结巴巴地说：“不要…不要了吧，不可能的！”

润滑剂盖子被打开的声音，工藤压根不理他，朝着白马说：“你来还是我来。”

“你小心点，” 白马说，神情专注地看着黑羽，“别伤到他。”

“安心啦——” 工藤拉着无聊的长音，“我有分寸的。”

黑羽一动都不敢动，僵着身体，死死搂着白马的脖颈，两眼瞪得滚圆，感到工藤占满了润滑剂的手指沿着他的穴口打转，将他和白马间缓缓撑开一丝缝隙，再往里抵，下意识地张大了嘴，“啊啊啊不行…不行的！”

白马将他抱得紧了一些，仰着脸看他，唇边带着些许笑意，黑羽真实吓得发抖，连话都说不全了，求助地看着面前的人，“做不到…绝对…绝…啊…啊！”

白马望着他，神情松动了一下，还没来得及说话，工藤直接头也不抬地道：“他可以。”

黑羽小幅度拼命摇头，眼睛里全是雾气，搂着对方的小臂因为工藤的动作一阵一阵发颤，侧颈滚落细密的汗珠，白马仔细地观察着他，过了片刻，低声道：“是真的很辛苦。”

工藤的手势一刻不停，丝毫不拖泥带水，有种公事公办的意味，还有心思嘲道：“谁让你老是被这家伙打乱思考。”

“他真的哭了，” 白马喃喃地说，语气担忧，“快斗？”

黑羽满脸潮红，不停发抖，颤着声音说：“我没有…没有哭。”

工藤没有说话，在他的体内的手指略微弯曲，空余的手环过他的腰际，往下探，用掌心抚弄着他的前端。黑羽的小臂猛地绷直，又放开，不住喘息，白马注视着他，视线些微后移，和工藤目光短暂相汇，又转回来，好像明白了什么，将他抱得紧了一些，抬起头，舔掉黑羽侧脸滚落的泪水，封住他的唇。

白马安抚地亲吻着他，舌尖点过他紧咬的齿间，见黑羽不肯放松，也没有强迫要进来的意思，转而吮吻他的下唇，指尖不停摩挲他的腿侧，黑羽颤着呼吸，在熟悉的温柔亲吻里渐渐松开身体，张开嘴，让对方进来更多。白马舔进他的上颚，工藤几乎同时抵进第二根手指，黑羽深深呼吸，将指尖掐进白马的肩膀，发出细小的呻吟。白马鼓励地吻着他，卡在他的敏感点上，小幅度地抽顶，工藤的手指扩张着他的肠壁，一边心不在焉地玩弄着他的前端，黑羽又涨又酸又麻，感官完全过载，受不了了，浑身发颤，放开对方，抵着白马的额头，不住喘息。

工藤退后了一点，黑羽马上绷紧了背脊，白马安抚地亲吻他的唇角，鼻尖，一路到眼睛，“别怕，” 白马低低地说，“别怕。”

工藤沿着他被撑开的缝隙，慢慢地抵了进来，黑羽弓起背脊，一口咬在白马的肩膀，眼前阵阵发黑，滚起一波一波的战栗，发出绝望的悲鸣。白马紧紧地抱着他，亲吻他的发旋，鼓励地在他的耳边说着什么，温热的吐息一次次掀过他被汗湿的碎发，黑羽想要换气，发出的却像是抽泣般破碎的声音，“混…混蛋！”

工藤终于进来了，长长吐气，侧脸贴着他的背脊，过了片刻，像是想起了什么，略是笨拙地亲了亲他的后颈。黑羽浑身一抖，还没来得及反应，就听对方说：“你看，我就说他可以。”

黑羽糊了一脸的眼泪，不住呜咽，抬起头，像是溺水般大口呼吸，仰起脖颈，“会…会死的！”

“不会，” 工藤说，“放心好了。”

黑羽不断抽噎，连反驳的力气都没有，只能努力适应，白马脸上泛着红，眼睛出奇发亮，略微抬起头，贴住他的侧脸，吻了吻他的耳廓，几不可闻地说：“别怕，我看着你。”

黑羽颤得更厉害了，指尖绞进对方的头发，溢出半是害怕半是索求的鼻音。最初的痛感和烧灼过去后，只剩下无边的酸涨，身体被完全撑满到一个不可能的程度，无论哪个方向都能压到他的敏感点，连呼吸也牵动着内里，黑羽的体内像是同时拥有了三颗心脏，纷乱地跳动，几乎分不清谁是谁的。工藤忍着不动，然而依旧不肯放过他，不住套弄着他的前端，又舔咬他的肩膀，白马微笑地看着他，一次又一次在喘息的间隙亲吻他，安抚地，鼓励地，诱惑地，黑羽浑身泛着潮红，在错乱又折磨的双重夹击里发出细小的呜咽。

白马一直专注地看着他，仔细地观察着他的表情，过了片刻，低低地说：“试一下。”

工藤闻言抬起头，掌心沿着黑羽的腿侧往下，抓住他的膝弯，仿佛接力一样把他按进自己怀里，白马空出手来，捧住他的脸，贴上他的唇，含糊不清地说：“别太…别太快。”

工藤发出一个单音节，往里推了推，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，猛地倒吸气，白马封住他的唇，指尖扣在他的后颈，下半身同样微微作力，黑羽不住呜呜大叫，尽数被对方收走，工藤紧紧掐着他的腿侧，在他的颈边喘息，靠得更近了一些，黑羽被夹在中间，小腿不停颤抖，几乎攀不住白马的背脊，“嗯…嗯！”

白马继续亲吻着他，空余的手抚上他的下体，拇指按照他最喜欢的那样摩挲着他的铃口，身下克制着极小幅度的动作，依旧顶得他喘不上气，工藤受到牵动，闷哼了一声，在他的肩胛骨咬了一口。湿热的吻沿着他的脊椎往上，牙齿在白马的指尖咫尺之余的地方磨着他的后颈，白马的力道不算小，像是支撑着他，也像是桎梏着他，黑羽像是彻底被暴露在捕食者面前的猎物，细密的战栗从肩膀滚到脚趾，控制不住地绞紧身体。

工藤嘶了一声，忍不住往里一顶，黑羽发出含混的尖叫，白马迅速抽回手，握住他的下颚，迫使他将唇分得更开，近乎粗暴地吻进来，舔过他的上颚，吮吻他的舌尖，像是要替代身下无法太放肆的动作一样，深深地吻他，黑羽的视野一片模糊，全身分不清是水还是汗，手指乱抓乱握，四周都是牢笼，被逼出的尖叫全部融化成含混的鼻音，连绵而无望，“嗯…嗯…哈啊…！”

白马鼓励地亲吻他的耳侧，吐息里混着炽热的情欲，侧脸滚烫，像是要把他灼伤，“你可以…你可以的，快斗，我知道你可以…”

“哈…啊！…太多…太…受不…会！坏…呜…” 黑羽已经分不清是谁在顶弄，话尾完全被顶散，音调随着一次一次小幅度又不可能的抽送颤着上扬，“求…求你们…放…放…”

工藤似乎笑了一下，扣住他的肩膀，喘息着说，“喂，你听见了吗，白马。”

白马靠着墙壁，眼神略微失焦，已经不是很注意对方的话了，指尖摩挲着黑羽的下颚，注视着一汪不断溢出的海蓝，喘息着说：“I can’t…Not much longer。”

“你能…你能坚持不动吗，” 工藤问。

白马喘息片刻，艰难地点了点头，只是如此轻微的动作也引起黑羽的一阵呜咽，黑羽已经快要承受不住了，内里一阵阵痉挛，失神地任由两人摆布，迷迷蒙蒙地感到工藤抽出些许，将他的双腿托得更高了一点。黑羽下意识地用小腿勾住白马的背脊，脑袋往后仰去，工藤却没有给他靠住的机会，一手按着他的后颈，一手掐着他的胯骨，再次缓缓推进。

黑羽瞳孔急缩，张大了嘴，发不出任何声音，十指紧紧抓着白马的肩膀，在工藤送到底的时候发出一声破碎急促的喘息，又在下一秒尽数倒咽回去。白马直视着他，眼睛很亮，脸上泛着不自然的潮红，跟着工藤的动作近乎痛苦地蹙眉，又展开，不住深深呼吸，指尖摩挲着他的侧脸，唇角，眼神鼓励，朝着他点头，黑羽浑身震颤，闭上眼睛，又睁开，“啊…啊！”

工藤开始缓慢抽送，每一次都带着白马，挤压过他的腺体，白马全身绷紧，喘息着看他，两人的嘴唇只差一点点就可以碰到，黑羽得不到安抚的亲吻，眼泪委屈地不停往下落，像是溺水般不停倒抽气，“给我…给…求…”

白马胡乱地抚摸着他的侧脸，温热的指肚拭去他的泪水，喘息着说：“抱歉…抱歉，我忍不住了。”

白马的掌心沿着他的腿侧往上，握住他的脚踝，将他按进自己怀里，又猛地抱住他的膝弯，黑羽瞬间被折到一个不可能的弧度，被两个人同时顶上他的腺体，忍不住尖声大叫，疯狂摆着脑袋，泪水四溅，身后的工藤被甩到了一滴，伸手抹了，放在舌尖舔了舔。

白马侧过脸，亲吻他的脚踝，依旧注视着他，暗红的眼睛里燃烧火光，身下开始缓缓抽送，工藤发出一声闷哼，逐渐开始配合。两人你来我往，反反复复一刻不停地顶上他已经敏感过度的地方，黑羽的眼前一阵阵发黑，断断续续发出悲鸣，前端随着体内的节奏无助地颤动，不断滴落情液，浑身泛着潮红，喘息一阵一阵断在嗓眼里，又重新浮出水面般吸气，“够…够…我要…要！”

白马空出一只手，按上他的下体，狠狠地套弄几次，黑羽上半身向后仰去，张大了嘴，声音戛然掐断，目光涣散地看向天花板，双腿绷直，全身不停颤抖，一股又一股地吐出白液，溅在自己的胸口。白马伸手抹了一点，放在嘴里舔了，握住他的下颚， 将他拉回来，深深地吻他。

黑羽还没缓过劲，整个人抖得支撑不住，几乎要趴跪下去，唇间全是眼泪的咸味，不住抽噎，连后颈到肩胛骨都红了一片，十指抖得抓都抓不牢，害怕地摇着头，已经说不出话来，只是发出绝望的呜呜声。白马的胸口起伏，喘息着一眨不眨地看着他，过了片刻，抬起眼睛，低低地说：“这应该是他的极限了。”

工藤不置可否地发出一个单音节，缓缓抽出，带出黑羽又是一次长长的悲鸣，白马不住吻着他的耳侧和太阳穴，“嘘，别怕，别怕。”

工藤抬眼看了看白马，询问的意味昭然，白马摇了摇头，说：“算了，他受不了的。”

工藤哧笑了一声，“你真的好宠他。”

黑羽整个人趴在白马身上，后臀抵着工藤的小腹，已经被掐出一片青紫，只是机械性地换气，听上去像是止不住的抽泣，白马温柔地抚摸着他的头发，摩挲着他的耳尖，等着他恢复，黑羽闭着眼睛，满脸都是泪，过了片刻，点了点头。

“有时候真的不知道你俩是怎么做到的，” 工藤低声嘀咕。

黑羽滑跪在地上，像是不想让两人看到似的，直接将脸埋进白马的小腹，因为还缓不过气来，所以没法一次性将对方吞下，只是小口小口地舔着。白马将他汗湿的碎发拨到耳后，鼓励地抚摸着他的后颈，指节在他的发间按摩，黑羽像是终于得到安抚的小动物，抽着鼻子，发出半是委屈半是求好的呜咽，侧脸无意识地蹭着对方的大腿内侧，缓缓地将白马含了进去，随着对方温柔的摩挲，发出满足的鼻音。

“可恶，” 工藤说，“这也太过分了。”

工藤掐着他的胯骨两侧，在他的臀缝碾磨，黑羽又开始震颤，含混不清地求饶，白马安抚地捏着他的后颈，克制的吐息里带着笑意，呼吸不匀地说：“放过他吧，工藤君。”

“啧，” 工藤握着他胯骨两侧的手轻了一些，学着另外一位，将指尖摩挲着转圈，笨拙地安慰着他，“没办法，也不是第一次为这个家伙放水了。”

白马低声笑起来，逐渐变成克制的喘息，指尖始终温柔地抚摸着黑羽的头发，带着鼓励的意味，工藤滚烫地沿着他的臀缝抽送，刻意避开他的穴口，摸了摸他的背脊。黑羽缓过了劲，十指攀上白马的腿侧，弓起背脊，鼻尖缓缓贴上对方的小腹，白马猛地倒吸气，控制不住地向后靠去，“Christ——”

工藤挑了挑眉，来了兴致，按着黑羽的腿侧，一下一下把他撞到白马身上。黑羽的眼睛里恢复些许清明，又多了一些狡黠，配合着身后人的动作，一次又一次将白马吞咽到底，白马脸上泛着红晕，微张开嘴，“Oh my god——”

“这家伙，” 工藤喘息着加力，将黑羽紧紧按在对方怀里，“是真的，很，见缝插针…想赢。”

黑羽抬起眼睛，一片海蓝里游弋着闪亮如碎钻般的笑意，白马深深呼吸，弯了弯唇角，赞赏地抚摸他的后颈，随着对方的动作，压抑着喘息，渐渐蹙起眉，不住地摩挲着黑羽的头发示意。黑羽正想退出，工藤马上把他按进了一点：“喂喂，连这点都要放过吗？”

白马呛出一个气音，用手背贴着唇，看着黑羽，暗红的眼睛里全是笑意，过了半秒，重新缠进他的头发，缓缓地，不容置疑地往里按。工藤发出一个满意的单音节，加快速度，黑羽几乎要窒息了，十指不停乱抓乱挠，下意识地反复吞咽，白马长长呼吸，指尖收紧，托着他的后颈，往下微微用力，让他抬起头来。

黑羽大睁着眼睛，睫毛上泪水未干，又凝起新的一滴，满脸通红，乞求地望着白马。

“Oh,” 白马叹息般地说，语气里全是由衷的赞叹，“Look at him。”

黑羽呛到了，不停咳嗽，来不及吞咽的白液不停从唇角溢出，向前跌去，工藤掐着他的胯骨撞了两下，尽数射在他的背脊上，沿着他的臀缝往下滴，白马滑坐了下来，喘息里带着笑，手指还缠在他的发间，黑羽弓着身体，不停摆头，半是呛咳半是抽噎地将脑袋拱进对方的怀里。

“Sssh，” 白马哄着他，摸着他的头发，“没事了，没事了。”

工藤用手肘擦了擦额头的汗，蹲下身，掌心滑过他的背脊，“喂，你没事吧？”

黑羽发出含混不清的音节，像是受伤的小动物，颤抖抬起手，弹出愤怒的中指。白马抱着他，肩膀抖动，抬起头，对着工藤说：“让他缓一会儿。”

“唉，” 工藤转了转眼睛，在他们的身边盘腿坐下，掌心一直没有离开过他的背脊，“我们真是太宠他了。”

结果还是白马替他善后，一直腻腻糊糊地亲着他，说着鼓励和赞赏的话，这种牙酸的台词工藤无论如何是说不出口的，只是单手托腮坐在浴缸边上，翻着半月眼看他们。黑羽被欺负惨了，谁都不想理，只是哼哼唧唧地指使白马照顾这里照顾那里，连个多余的字都不屑给，到了最后想要站起来，又是腿一软，差点跌回浴缸里。

白马眼疾手快抱住他，被他压得身形一低，差点滑倒，工藤回头一看，马上抓住黑羽，“喂喂，你俩行不行啊？”

工藤条件反射掐着黑羽的双腿往上抬，白马圈着他的胸口，黑羽被拉成个一字，低头一看，抓狂了：“你俩这是在搬运受害者吗！”

工藤：“……”

白马笑得浑身抖动，说：“算了算了，还是我来吧。”

工藤放开他，白马用公主抱的姿势将黑羽抱了起来，这也是他习惯的，尤其在这种时候更是觉得心安理得，工藤皱着鼻子看他们，对这种日常黏糊一脸嫌弃，于是黑羽挑衅地朝着对方吐舌头。

工藤抱着肘跟进卧室，上下打量他：“干嘛？不服吗？你觉得我抱不动你？”

白马闻声转身，手臂一动，工藤马上伸出双手，做出要接的姿势，黑羽吓得大叫：“呜哇啊啊啊不要！白——马！”

白马没有真的扔，两个侦探颇有默契地相视一眼，都露出笑容，眉眼弯弯地低头看他，各自一副[果然还是上当了吧]的表情，如出一辙的恶劣，黑羽气得要死：“你们这群混蛋！！！”

“看来我们的小偷先生终于要学乖了，” 白马把他在床上放下，按着他不停扑腾的手，笑意盈盈地在他的额头落下一吻。

工藤在另一边上了床，拉过了被子，打了个哈欠，“累死。”

黑羽皱着鼻子，满脸都写着不开心，然而身体却是诚实的，钻进被窝里，发出舒服的哼哼。白马在他身边躺下，摸了摸他的头发，亲了亲他的鼻尖，黑羽做了个鬼脸，又嘻地笑了一声。

工藤背朝着他们，按着手机：“黑羽你明天几点的课。”

“啊？” 黑羽想了想，“十一点。”

工藤嗯了一声，把手机扔回床头柜，“我设了九点半的闹钟，” 那语气分明说着谁在九点半之前吵醒他后果自负，“明天白马负责做英式早餐。”

白马：“……”

黑羽一脸无辜地看向身边的人：“我附议，我可以。”

白马看着他，过了漫长的两秒，忍耐地叹息：“好吧。”

工藤头也不回地伸出手，和黑羽击了个掌。

白马关了灯，躺回床上，黑羽在被窝里钻来钻去，朝着白马，在对方的肩膀上找了个熟悉的位置，又在床上躺成个斜角，把工藤的小腿勾过来。工藤被压得不舒服，踹了一下，黑羽吓得往里一缩：“靠！名侦探！二级谋杀了解一下！”

工藤不理他，很明显起了玩心，在被子下和他踢来踢去，黑羽不停躲避，又偷袭对方，一只手紧紧地扒着白马的肩膀做支撑点，白马被他们晃来晃去，一脸麻木地看着天花板：“……”

过了一会儿，黑羽小声呼痛，一翻身，八爪鱼一样缠上白马，将脑袋拱在对方肩窝里，白马见怪不怪地拍了拍他的头顶，将他抱紧了一点。

工藤终于有自己睡觉的地盘了，很满意，想了想，又把手机摸回来，“白马你明天几点的课。”

“九点，” 白马叹息地道。

“啧，那还怎么做早餐，” 工藤说，“延迟到周末吧。”

白马没有回答，工藤伸脚过来点了点黑羽，黑羽已经快睡着了，猛地一动，两眼迷蒙地抬起头，扒着白马：“啊？哦，周末吧。”

“……” 白马忍耐又忍耐，唇角却止不住上扬了一点，“好吧。”

工藤胜券在握，非常满意，把手机闹钟关了，扔回床头柜，一拉被子：“睡觉！”

黑羽含混不清地哼哼了一声，缠得紧了一些，白马弯着唇角，在他额头落下一个温柔的吻。

“晚安，亲爱的怪盗君。”

黑羽睁开眼睛，微微弯起，仰起脸，小声地说：“晚安，笨蛋白马。”

工藤发出嫌弃的声音，黑羽瞬间直起脑袋，往旁边喊：“睡到一半再敢踢我，明天你就完了！”

工藤：“呵呵！”

黑羽又把脑袋拱回来，不满地动了动，白马忍着笑，说：“晚安，工藤君。”

“烦死了，你们两个都给我闭嘴，” 工藤说，“晚安！”

“唉，我是怎么和你们两个混到一起的，” 黑羽说，“实在是太辛苦了。”

工藤翻了个身，将手搭在他的背脊上，心不在焉地摸了摸，白马把他抱得紧了一些，指尖抚着他的耳尖，亲了亲他的发旋。黑羽终于满意了，用脑袋蹭了蹭肩膀，发出舒适满足的叹息。

“明天见啦，” 黑羽闭上眼睛，唇角弯起，“我亲爱的侦探们。”  
  
  
  
  
  


END


End file.
